Une banquette nommée Désir
by MiniPapaye
Summary: Une mission apparemment sans intérêt peut parfois se transformer en quelque chose de bien plus... piquant !


_Allleeeeen-kuuuun ! Tu voudras une raclette ? et des choux à la crème aussi ?

_euh... non je... j'ai.. .

_Oh mon dieu ... tu n'aimes plus ma cuisine ?

Qu'est ce que Jeryy pouvait être pénible quand il s'y mettait ... parler si fort le matin, alors qu'il n'avait même pas commencé à manger ses soba... Parfois il était vraiment à deux doigts de tuer quelqu'un, se dit Kanda, visiblement énervé par ces bruits inutiles. Il partit donc le plus au fond possible du réfectoire, là où il n'entendrait plus rien de cette discussion inutile. Cependant ... Pourquoi Moyashi faisait il tant de manière avec la nourriture alors qu'habituellement il pouvait avaler l'équivalent de 5 ou 6 vaches entières ?

Tch ...

"On s'en fout !" tenta de s'imposer Kanda, pourtant ... il avait bien évidemment remarqué que quelque chose clochait chez le jeune exorciste. Il se comportait bizarrement avec tout le monde et était très distant depuis près de trois semaines. Oui, en fait c'était depuis il y a exactement trois semaines que ce satané Moyashi inquiétait son monde avec son humeur réservée, d'habitude si chaleureuse. Depuis cette mission ...

**Flashback - 3 semaines avant**

_LENAAAAAALEEEEEEE ! S'IL TE PLAIIIIT NOOOOON !

*bruit d'un violent coup sur la tête*

_Bonjour Komui-san ... ça va ?

_Ah Allen mon petit chaton, tu vas bien ? oui oui moi fort bien, et toi Kanda ? un peu pale non ? En fait non ça va pas du tout ! J'ai besoin de vous deux pour une mission de la plus haute importance que je jugerais même de la plus importante que je n'ai jamais eu à traité ... c'est parfaitement atroce ...

ma Lenalee ... elle a décidé de ... PARTIR !

_ Quoi ? Lenalee tu quittes la congrégations ? c'est impossible tu vas aller où ? Comment, pourq...

*Second bruit violent d'un coup sur la tête*

_Fermez la un peu vous deux s'il vous plait ! Nii-san arrêtes de dramatiser la situation, j'ai juste décidé de partir rendre visite à des amis à Paris, c'est pas comme si je m'enfuyais avec Cross !

Pendant toute cette conversation, Kanda était resté de marbre bien que l'énervement commençait à monter lentement mais surement en lui. Voir Moyashi se faire frapper comme un môme par l'autre gourde sans qu'il ne réponde le mettait en rogne. Et pourquoi il avait été appelé aussi ? Il commençait à se retourner pour partir quand une voix l'appela derrière lui:

_Attends Kanda, j'en ai pas fini avec vous deux ! Si je vous ai demandé de venir c'est parce que la mission, c'est d'escorter ma Lenalee adorée chez ses amis. L'imaginer seule, errer sur un chemin sombre et dans des ruelles mal famées me fend le cœur ! Cette mission pourrait être dangereuse, vu la gentillesse de ma Lenalee, il est possible que tous les hommes se jettent sur elle et rien que d'y penser ...

_ Tch ...

_Mais Komui-san ... pourquoi Kanda et moi ?

_ C'est moi qui l'ai demandé Allen ! J'ai compris qu'il ne me lâcherait pas tant que je ne lui aurais pas dit oui donc j'ai préféré prendre les devants et ... j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop ... Vraiment je suis désolée !

_ Bref, le départ est pour demain matin à l'aube, préparez vos affaires ! Bien sur les garçons, vous ne resterez pas avec ma douce Lenalee, Dieu seul sait ce que vous pourriez lui faire ... Donc vous rentrerez juste après l'avoir amené ! Et vous irez la rechercher dans 3 semaines.

Le départ était précipité et en plus, ce stupide "voyage" devait se passer avec les deux autres ahuris. Il commençait vraiment à croire que quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'acharnait sur lui. Il avait déjà du mal à supporter Lenalee quand elle venait se plaindre de sa vie pendant son entrainement ( d'après ce qu'il avait compris, Lavi avait refusé de sortir avec elle, et il se doutait qu'elle voulait partir à cause de ça ... mais on s'en fout aussi après tout ) mais EN PLUS il devrait se taper la tête de l'albinos ... La perspective d'un voyage avec le Moyashi rendait le japonais légèrement appréhensif. Depuis quelques temps il trouvait le plus jeune... insistant dans sa manière de le regarder et le problème était que ça ne le laissait pas indifférent, lui, Kanda ! Vraiment, le monde tournait bizarrement...

C'est dans cette ambiance tendue que le voyage commença. L'aller Congrégation-Paris allait leur prendre près de 2 jours et ils devraient passer une nuit dans le train. La perspective de dormir sans confort et dans le bruit mit de suite Kanda dans une humeur massacrante. C'était quoi son problème à Komui ? Elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller toute seule ... Et pourquoi Moyashi évitait son regard maintenant ? Il ne répondait même plus à ses provocations ! Là c'était sur, quelque chose clochait.

Après quelques longues heures mornes, le ciel commençait doucement à s'obscurcir. Le train avançait rapidement vers un paysage gris où l'on pouvait observer de loin les nuages noirs et la pluie. Ils entendirent l'orage grogner et virent les premiers éclairs illuminer d'une forte lumière le compartiment. La seule fille du groupe ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper le moins du monde et avait laisser son regard errer sur le siège vide en face d'elle. Elle pensait visiblement à quelque chose de triste et son air troublé présageait une nuit déprimante où elle laisserait couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis le début du voyage. Lavi ne voulait pas d'elle. Cette phrase hantait la jeune femme depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments, quelques jours plus tôt. Sans doute Lavi était-il déjà amoureux de quelqu'un... Il lui avait répondu gentiment mais elle s'était sentie tellement mal qu'après coup, elle s'était demandée si elle n'aurait pas plutôt préféré une réponse plus virulente.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Lenalee ne remarqua que tardivement l'assombrissement du ciel. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, la jeune exorciste observât discrètement les deux hommes qui l'accompagnait. Allen, assit sur la même banquette qu'elle, semblait lui aussi perdu dans une intense réflexion qui semblait le mettre dans un état second et tripotait négligemment le bas de sa veste. Quelque chose de léger avait changer dans son comportement depuis déjà un certain temps et elle avait discrètement noté cette air absent et rêveur, stockant cette information dans un coin de sa tête. Elle avait elle même ses propres problèmes. Et puis il y avait Kanda... Kanda qui arborait son éternel air indifférent bien qu'elle savait que sous cette coquille méprisante, il y avait quelqu'un de déterminé qui recherchait toujours la perfection dans toutes les choses qu'il entreprenait. Doucement, elle déclara à ses deux amis qu'elle partait dormir dans son compartiment-lit personnel, les laissant en tête à tête. Komui lui en avait réservé un à elle, mais avait gentiment oublié d'en prendre aussi un pour les deux autres, qui allaient devoir dormir tous les des deux sur des sièges inconfortables. Elle se retira avec un dernier regard pour Allen qui semblait l'implorer de ne pas le laisser seul avec un iceberg.

En soupirant, contrarié par le départ de son amie, Allen laissa glisser discrètement ses yeux vers l'homme en face de lui. Qu'il était beau... Se reprenant rapidement, il secoua la tête et soupira une nouvelle fois. Komui avait vraiment le don pour mettre les gens dans des situations plus qu'embarrassantes! Que ce soit avec son souffre douleur préféré, Reever-kun, ou avec les scientifiques qui s'arrachaient les cheveux en subissant ses nouvelles inventions loufoques, l'homme au béret était le diable attitré de la Congrégation. Revenant à son sujet de préoccupation initial, Allen détailla plus intensément le profil du japonais. Sa peau pâle et son visage fin lui donnaient un air angélique et contrastaient étrangement avec sa chevelure bleu nuit coiffée en une queue de cheval stricte. Enfin, à l'heure qu'il était, et avec les heures de train qui s'accumulaient, les cheveux habituellement parfaitement ordonnés avaient plutôt l'air d'être passé par la case tempête, et Allen eut une soudainement envie de faire glisser sa main dedans pour les décoiffer encore plus et sentir leur douceur qu'il devinait sans mal. Rougissant à cette pensée, le plus jeune pensa vaguement qu'il devrait arrêter d'imaginer ce genre de chose, ou Kanda allait deviner qu'il était troublé en sa présence, ce qui le mettrait dans une situation encore plus gênante.

Soudain, un violent éclair déchira le ciel et fit sursauter Allen qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Le jeune homme n'avait pas particulièrement peur de l'orage, mais l'ambiance sombre et pesante de la cabine lui donnait la chair de poule. Il sortit tant bien que mal la fine couverture pliée grossièrement de son sac et s'allongea prudemment sur la banquette. Il ferma les yeux en tentant de s'endormir, imaginant distraitement que la nuit allait être particulièrement désagréable. Le wagon était comme une bulle au milieu de la tempête qui faisait rage au dehors. Allen ne put s'empêcher de claquer des dents, le froid ambiant lui engourdissant le bout des doigts. Il se retourna pour ne plus voir Kanda à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux. L'orage ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner le moindre instant de répits et il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui même, des vagues de tremblement le submergeant presque chaque seconde. Il n'arriverait jamais à dormir ! Laissant ses pensées dériver, il entendit vaguement l'autre exorciste se lever et s'approcher. Allen sentit alors le poids d'une autre couverture sur lui et sursauta quand il se rendit compte que Kanda était en train de s'allonger avec lui sur la banquette. Toujours sans lui demander son avis, le kendoka entoura doucement de ses bras la taille frêle du plus jeune et enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux blancs. Allen était paralysé par la situation et n'osait parler, de peur que l'autre ne parte.

« T'as froid non ? » souffla Kanda près de son oreille. Il acquiesça mais le frisson qui parcourut son corps n'avait plus rien à voir avec la fraicheur du wagon. Il pouvait sentir le souffle tiède du kendoka dans son cou et son corps chaud collé au sien. Allen rêvait que cette situation dure éternellement et réussi finalement à s'endormir dans les bras protecteurs de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur.

Le matin arriva bien trop vite au gout d'Allen qui se releva brusquement, ne sentant plus aucune présence avec lui sur la banquette. Sa tête lui tourna mais il passa outre et inspecta minutieusement la petite pièce en quête d'un indice quelconque sur l'homme avec qui il avait couché. Enfin, façon de parler... Allen sentit ses joues le bruler et se leva rapidement pour aller au restaurant du train en tentant de cacher sa gène. Il marcha prudemment jusqu'au wagon qu'il avait repéré préalablement dans la journée d'hier, son appétit surdimensionné le poussant à marcher de plus en plus vite. Le blandinet arriva enfin à son but et fonça droit vers le buffet où il remplit son assiette très copieusement avant de partir s'installer à une table tranquille. Une montagne de plats en tout genre se dressait devant le jeune homme et il commença à dévorer sa nourriture, pressé de retrouver son wagon qu'il trouvait hier si peu accueillant. Une demi-heure plus tard ( oui quand même ...), Allen avait enfin terminé son premier repas de la journée et partit presque en courant vers l'endroit où il savait que se trouverait l'homme qu'il avait le plus envie de voir.

Le jeune homme poussa violemment la porte du compartiment essoufflé et rouge d'avoir couru et repéra rapidement l'objet de ses pensées. L'homme en question était assis au même endroit qu'hier et regardait négligemment par la fenêtre. Il ne bougea même pas quand Allen entra dans le wagon. Et en face de lui se trouvait ... Lenalee. Allen la dévisagea puis son cerveau émit l'hypothèse que pendant une nuit et presque une matinée il avait totalement oublié la brunette. Déçu de ne pas pouvoir se retrouver seul avec Kanda, Allen se sentit aussitôt mal pour son amie qui n'avait apparemment pas passé une nuit aussi bonne que la sienne: ses yeux était rougis et des cernes marquaient son visage. La tristesse qu'elle ressentait touchait le jeune homme au plus haut point. Lenalee et Lavi étaient les premiers amis qu'il s'était fait en arrivant à la Congrégation, et voir la jeune fille dans cette état le faisait culpabiliser pour la douceur qui berçait son cœur depuis le soir précédent. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, s'assit et prit gentiment sa main dans un geste réconfortant. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ils ne bougèrent plus jusqu'à la fin de leur trajet.

Arrivés à Paris, les retrouvailles entre Lenalee et ses amis français persuadèrent Allen que son amie rentrerait reboostée à la Congrégation, prête à faire face à Lavi. Laissant la brunette, les deux hommes repartirent directement en direction de la gare, où leur train ne partirait que dans 30 minutes. Malgré sa bonne humeur, Allen appréhendait le moment où il se retrouverait seul avec Kanda car celui ci n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis la nuit dernière, si bien qu'Allen se demanda s'il n'avait pas totalement rêvé la scène. Un silence pesant s'installa et une fois arrivés à la gare, Kanda partit en direction du comptoir des réservations. Allen l'attendait dehors, se dégourdissant les jambes avant de retourner dans le train pour de longues heures. Il observait Kanda de loin, laissant son regard courir sur le corps fin mais musclé du japonais. Quand celui ci se retourna et lui fit signe de le rejoindre, Allen essaya de marcher tranquillement, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir ses pas. Il suivit le plus vieux et fut surpris de découvrir ce que Kanda avait réservé. Un wagon lit qui avait des airs de chambre de palace pour les deux hommes encore courbatus par l'aller. Allen sauta joyeusement sur un des deux lits et lança un « merci Kandaaaaa ! » très convaincant, puis s'endormit comme une masse sans demander son reste.

Kanda observait le Moyashi depuis qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble et voyait bien qu'il attendait quelque chose. Quand il était parti prendre les places pour le train, Yu avait pensé qu'un wagon couchette avec des vrais lits serait une très bonne idée pour ne pas avoir à supporter les horribles banquettes et, en plus, pour ne pas risquer de sauter sur le Moyashi et de le violer sur place. Il s'était déjà laissé aller hier et n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit de peur de faire quelques choses qu'il regretterait pendant son sommeil. Pas qu'il regrettait la nuit précédente, mais il allait quand même pas tenter le diable, surtout après avoir senti la chaleur du corps d'Allen entre ses bras... « Calme toi Yu, contrôle toi ! » tenta d'imposer difficilement son cerveau à son corps qui commençait déjà à réagir. C'est donc tout retourné que Kanda conduisit son Moyashi jusqu'à leur suite royale, qui soit dit en passant, allait couter une blinde à cet abruti de Komui. Le kendoka observa Allen s'écrouler sur un lit et lui murmurer des remerciements béats avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Pas mécontent d'avoir la paix cinq minutes, Kanda s'installa sur l'autre lit, déballa ses affaires soigneusement et détailla le corps du jeune exorciste ( et cette fois confortablement assit !). La cicatrice rouge qui lui barrait le visage en passant par son œil maudit cassait son expression enfantine et ses cheveux blancs comme neige attirait le regard de toutes les personnes qui croisaient Allen. Son corps frêle malgré les kilos de nourriture qu'il avalait cachait bien les muscles acquis durant les entrainements. Kanda soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que le Moyashi soit si mignon ? C'était un vrai appel à la débauche ! Essayant de se débarrasser des idées plutôt ... croustillantes qui l'assaillaient, il se coucha lui aussi et se laissa rapidement aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Quelques heures plus tard, bien après le réveil de Kanda, Allen se décida finalement à ouvrir ses yeux encore collés par le sommeil, émergeant doucement d'une sieste réparatrice. Le japonais lui lançait des regards de temps en temps et remarqua la marque de la couverture sur la joue rougie du plus jeune. Lors d'un de leurs nombreux coups d'œil respectifs, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ils restèrent à se fixer intensément pendant des secondes qui semblaient s'étirer sur des heures. Puis Kanda remarqua que les joues du plus jeune prenaient peu à peu une jolie teinte rosée qui forcèrent Allen à baisser les yeux, intimidé et surpris par le demi sourire satisfait qu'il avait aperçu sur le visage d'habitude parfaitement neutre de son ainé.

« Kanda... j'voulais te parler... à propos d'hier soir ...

_hn? Quoi hier soir ?

_mais tu sais bien ! Quand tu..

_t'avais froid, moi aussi, c'est tout. Compris Moyashi ? »

Allen ne répondit pas, trouvant un soudain intérêt au plancher du train. Il se sentait déconcerté par cette réponse froide et une soudaine tristesse lui transperçait le cœur. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'espérer quelque chose de la part de Kanda ? Justement, c'était Kanda, et il se rendit compte de l'espoir stupide qu'il avait nourrit depuis le soir précédent. Allen se laissa retomber sur son lit et tourna le dos à l'homme qui continuait de l'observer. La suite du voyage se déroula dans le silence le plus total, Allen fuyant ce faux calme insupportable en dormant la plupart du temps. De retour à la Congrégation, les deux hommes se séparèrent sans un regard mais restèrent secrètement préoccupés l'un par l'autre.

**Fin du flash back**

Kanda sortit du réfectoire et se dirigea calmement vers sa chambre. Oui, enfin calmement c'était seulement ce qu'il laissait apercevoir aux personnes qu'il croisait car intérieurement, il bouillonnait d'impatience. C'était le jour J où ils allaient enfin repartir pour aller chercher Lenalee. Kanda allait enfin pouvoir rester seul à seul avec le Moyashi sans que Lavi ou un autre ahuri ne l'interrompe ! Il s'était préparé mentalement pendant 3 semaines au fait d'avoir une conversation avec Allen et il ne comptait pas laisser passer sa chance !

Allen de son côté n'était pas du tout impatient de passer du temps avec l'homme qu'il tentait d'éviter depuis qu'ils étaient revenus. Il n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête et fut bientôt obligé de s'avouer qu'il était tombé amoureux de ce glaçon géant. Il était vraiment maudit ! Vu la réponse que lui avait donné Kanda dans le train, il était sur qu'Allen n'avait absolument aucune chance. La perspective de passer des heures interminables avec la personne qui le faisait le plus souffrir n'était vraiment pas joyeuse!

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tout deux devant la gare, avec leur sac de voyage et habillé façon hiver sibérien, prévoyant quant au chauffage des wagons. Le plus grand tenta un « Oi Moyashi! » enjoué ( qui apparu comme ironique aux oreilles d'Allen, oui un Kanda enjoué, c'était vraiment très peu probable...). La réponse se fit attendre, Allen ouvrit la bouche, mais après quelques secondes d'hésitations se décida juste à pousser à soupir à décorner un bœuf et à se diriger vers l'endroit où ils passeraient les prochaines heures. Malheureusement pour l'un, bénédiction pour l'autre, dans le wagon où les deux exorcistes allaient voyager se trouvait un invité surprise. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, cheveux châtains clair, tourna une tête surprise à leur entrée et les salua poliment. Les deux exorcistes s'installèrent sur la même banquette, Allen en face de l'homme et le plus éloigné possible de Kanda. Ainsi passèrent les premières heures de voyages, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme -qui disait s'appeler Tom- et Allen ne commencent à discuter. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre et semblaient parler sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Dans la soirée, ils décidèrent tous les deux de partir diner, laissant Kanda seul sur sa banquette.

"Alors comme ça on me laisse tout seul, Moyashi ?

_d... désolé Yu je... j'avais faim et ...

_hm... il va falloir te trouver une meilleure excuse, ou un moyen de te faire pardonner ...

Le plus jeune rougit intensément mais soutint le regard brulant de Kanda et s'avança pour sceller leur lèvres dans un baiser enflammer. Leur langues dansaient et se caressaient dans un ballet sensuel qui électrisait les deux hommes. Doucement, Allen prit les devants et sa bouche descendit explorer le cou du japonais où ses lèvres laissèrent quelques traces rougies. En entendant les gémissements difficilement contenus de son partenaire, Allen décida d'accélérer un peu et descendit sa main jusqu'à son entre-jambe déjà dure, et massa doucement pour faire endurer à son amant ce doux supplice le plus longtemps possible. Le blandinet enleva les vêtements de l'autre homme, qui le gênaient décidément beaucoup trop, et sa langue partit découvrir le torse nu qui se trouvait désormais sous lui. Une fois arrivée plus bas, il entendit Kanda pousser un gémissement plus poussé et répéta son geste..."

Kanda entendit importunément la porte du wagon s'ouvrir, et dut s'extirper de son rêve à contre cœur. Il fit semblant de dormir, espérant ainsi dissuader les deux hommes de parler, ce qui marcha plutôt bien car les deux autres semblaient s'être eux aussi endormis presque immédiatement. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il fasse des rêves aussi... agréables, non non, gênants avec le Moyashi ? Kanda ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour observer le plus jeune. Juste à temps pour apercevoir les joues rougies d'Allen qui s'empressa de fermer ses yeux et de faire lui aussi semblant de dormir, comme si il n'avait jamais fixé le visage de Kanda.

La suite du voyage se passa sans encombre, Allen toujours gêné et Kanda qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder en permanence. Ils récupérèrent une Lenalee en pleine forme qui, moins préoccupée par ses problèmes personnelles, put constater avec effarement de la tension sexuelle qui courait désormais ouvertement entre ses deux amis. Bien décidée à réussir au moins quelque chose ce mois ci, elle sourit intérieurement de son génie...

Lenalee lança joyeusement aux garçons qui regardaient les wagons encore disponibles de leur prochain train :

« Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vous offre la couchette ! Mais je peux pas en payer deux alors vous dormirez ensemble, c'est pas grave hein ? »

Kanda la dévisagea longuement pour déceler la moindre petite arrière pensée qui se cachait dans cette phrase, en vain. Peut être qu'elle pouvait être utile finalement ...

Allen, lui, remercia chaleureusement son amie mais ne voulait en vérité pas du tout se retrouver seul avec Kanda. Il n'arrivait pas à se comporter normalement face au japonais alors passer une nuit seul avec lui... Qu'est ce qui pourrait arriver ? Dieu seul le savait ! ( Et c'est en ce jour que l'on apprit que Dieu est en fait une fan girl ! )

Un peu plus tard, Kanda et Allen se retrouvèrent seuls, assis sur leur lit, l'un en face de l'autre. Lenalee n'avait pas rêvé, leur deux corps semblaient s'attirer mutuellement. C'était physique, ils ne pouvaient pas y résister. Comme il y avait presque 3 semaines auparavant, leur regards ne pouvaient plus se lâcher. Kanda ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de dévorer des yeux le plus jeune et celui ci se rendit compte que ce n'était pas du mépris qui brillait dans le regard de son ainé. C'était une lueur chaude et diablement excitante qui poussa Allen à faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir le courage de réaliser. Spontanément, il se leva de son lit et s'approcha lentement de Kanda, sans jamais quitter les pupilles bleues qui le fixaient intensément. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, le blandinet s'assit prudemment à califourchon sur une des jambes de Yu, détacha de sa main droite ses cheveux de jais et dans un dernier geste, pressa sensuellement ses lèvres sur celles chaudes du japonais. Surpris de ne pas encore avoir été découpé par Mugen, Allen sentit même des bras puissants passer autour de sa taille et l'enlacer de manière à coller encore un peu plus leur deux corps. La langue de Kanda léchait voluptueusement les lèvres du plus jeune, quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche qui s'ouvrit légèrement. Leur langues se trouvèrent et se caressèrent en douceur pendant que leur propriétaires continuaient l'exploration de leur deux corps. Le japonais jubilait intérieurement, ses fantasmes enfin près de se réaliser. Ses mains passèrent sous la chemise d'Allen pour partir caresser le bas de son dos. Leur baiser étouffa les gémissements que le jeune homme laissait échapper et s'intensifiait, rattrapant enfin des mois d'abstinence forcée. Les mains chaudes de Kanda faisaient tourner la tête d'Allen qui trouva l'audace d'aller déboutonner la chemise de son partenaire et la laissa tomber sur le lit. Il prit quelques secondes pour admirer le torse parfait de Kanda et l'étrange tatouage qui couvrait sa poitrine, juste à l'emplacement du cœur. Pendant que l'albinos restait fasciné devant lui, Yu lui enleva agilement sa chemise et découvrit le torse d'Allen avec sa langue, mordillant et suçotant, s'attardant quelques secondes au niveau des deux boutons de chaires roses fièrement dressés pour les titiller de sa bouche, faisant gémir de plaisir Allen qui gesticulait sous ses caresses. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon, et, dans la position où ils étaient, il pouvait parfaitement bien sentir l'excitation de son futur amant contre sa cuisse et bien qu'incertain, le jeune exorciste avait vraiment envi de Kanda là, maintenant. Comme lisant dans ses pensées, le japonais déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Allen et le déplaça de manière à se retrouver tous les deux couchés sur le lit, et s'installa au dessus du plus jeune. Il le déshabilla totalement et après un regard, leur lèvres se retrouvèrent dans un baiser fougueux et passionné. Une main baladeuse glissa lentement sur le torse d'Allen pour aller se saisir de sa verge tendue par le désir. Il gémit à ce contact et le plaisir prit possession de son corps à mesure que Kanda accélérait ses mouvements de va et vient. Le bougre s'y prenait merveilleusement bien! Le bassin d'Allen ondulait de lui même en cadence pour approfondir le plaisir, réclamant plus. Il vint soudainement dans un cri rauque, et profita des dernières vagues d'orgasme qui parcouraient encore son corps en sueur. Il observa avec intérêt Kanda qui enlevait le reste de ses vêtements et humidifia sensuellement, après un léger instant de flottement, les doigts que son amant avait présenté à sa bouche.

Kanda n'en pouvait plus. Voir le Moyashi se cambrer sous ses caresses l'excitait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginer et il s'empressa de préparer Allen à la pénétration. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire souffrir son amant, et espérait que sa première fois serait magique, mais là il fallait vraiment qu'ils se dépêchent. Il présenta ses doigts un a un à l'intimité de son ( oui SON ) Moyashi et entama le supplice, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas prendre le blandinet violemment. Une fois qu'il le senti détendu, il chercha le point sensible d'Allen. Quand il le toucha, le plus jeune s'arqua violemment et cria de surprise et de jouissance mêlés. Après plusieurs vagues de pure plaisir, Allen grogna de frustration quand les doigts de son amant sortirent de son intimité; mais il sentit vite quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros les remplacer. Le jeune exorciste prit soudainement peur et lança un regard plein de détresse à celui qu'il aimait ( ou qui l'aimait, ça marche aussi ). Kanda l'embrassa tendrement et posa les mains du jeune homme sur sa propre nuque l'incitant à lui faire confiance par ce simple geste. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de son oreille et murmurèrent dans un souffle rauque:

"Moyashi ... Je t'aime"

Après la surprise vint la douleur. Kanda venait de pénétrer son -désormais- amant. La chaleur d'Allen lui fit tourner la tête mais il essaya de se retenir de bouger tant bien que mal, attendant que la douleur du jeune homme se calme. Pour l'aider à passer outre, Kanda recommença ses caresses sur le sexe a nouveau dur malgré la souffrance. Le jeune exorciste ressentit à nouveau une douce chaleur envahir son bas ventre tandis que douleur et plaisir se mêlaient étrangement. Par un timide baiser, Allen indiqua qu'il était prêt. Le japonais n'attendit pas plus et entama de lents mouvements de bassin. La souffrance était insupportable. Allen avait l'impression d'être écartelé et ne put retenir quelques larmes de couler discrètement sur son visage crispé. Mais Kanda se faisait le plus doux possible et accentuait les va et vient sur l'entre jambe du plus jeune, histoire de le détendre et de lui faire apprécier le moment autant que lui. Quand le sexe du japonais butta enfin sur la prostate sensibilisée du blandinet, un glapissement de plaisir sortit de sa bouche entrouverte et mourut étouffé dans la bouche de son amant. Kanda accéléra ses coups de bassin, poussé par les gémissements et les petits cris que poussait Allen près de son oreille; puis les gestes se firent plus erratiques et les deux jeunes exorcistes vinrent en parfaite harmonie. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, profitant au maximum de la douce sensation que leur procurait cette proximité. Kanda se coucha à côté de son Moyashi, épuisé, et sentit le corps chaud et humide de son amant se blottir contre lui.

"Je t'aime Yu"

Un sourire. Un baiser. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre sereinement.

**Le lendemain matin **

Quand Lenalee aperçut ses deux amis avancer vers elle à la gare, la jeune fille remarqua agréablement que son plan avait marché à merveille. Les deux hommes marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre ( jusque là rien de bien extraordinaire ) mais le blandinet semblait avoir une certaine gêne pour marcher et une jolie couleur rose teintait ses joues. Kanda, lui, comme toujours arborait son air indifférent. Indifférent ? Pas tant que ça en fait, car Lenalee remarqua que le japonais ne pouvait décrocher son regard du plus jeune et... non impossible... un petit sourire satisfait courait sur ses lèvres.

"Alors, bien dormi ?" ricana la brunette moqueusement. Allen se transforma instantanément en tomate trop mure et Kanda lâcha un petit "tch", mais qui avait perdu toute forme de méprise. Oui, la mission "voyage en amoureux jusqu'à Paris" imaginé par ses soins quelques mois auparavant pour caser ses deux amis ensemble avait parfaitement fonctionné. ( Même si à la base elle ne devait pas partir pour fuir Lavi mais bon... )

Tous satisfaits, ils repartirent en direction de la Congrégation.


End file.
